


We'll Go From There

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [10]
Category: RPF - Fandom, SPN, SPN RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: A fight with your boyfriend has you calling off your relationship and going back home for Christmas alone and heartbroken.





	We'll Go From There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 12 Days of Christmas Day 10
> 
> Prompt: Driving Home for Christmas
> 
> A/N: Okay sorry this is so late. This was really angsty and sad and I didn’t feel like it was something I wanted to see in relation to Christmas. Anywho it’s edited with a happy ending and the italics are flashbacks of course. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    If the rental driver noticed the redness of your eyes or the tear stains on your cheeks he thankfully didn’t comment on it. You wouldn’t know how to answer him even if you could. How do you tell someone that you let your heart get broken by a husband and wife? That you’re their girlfriend or was and that they didn’t want you anymore. Not that you would ever tell anyone because in truth who would believe that people who look like them, would have been with someone like you.

   “No, not right now,” you reminded yourself finishing loading up your bags into the rented vehicle. The last-minute change in plans had really put a damper on your holidays especially now that you were going to your family’s Christmas party. You didn’t need your low self-esteem adding to the drama. You’d already told your family you wouldn’t be in this year because you were spending it with your significant other. They didn’t need to know it was more than one, but now you had to tell them it was over. You growled slamming the trunk lid and climbed into the car starting it up and pulling out of the airport parking lot. You have to prepare yourself for your family.

     _Jensen’s hand held tightly onto your hip tightly as he spilled into you as you tighten your grip on his hair swallowing his moans as you kissed. You’d both finished your last scene before the Christmas break and he’d practically dragged you into his bed not that he had to try very hard. Danneel had gone ahead with the kids back to Austin while, with filming, you and Jay planned to fly out first thing in the morning._

_“Dean doesn’t know what he’s missing,” Jensen joked as he pulled away heading to the bathroom grabbing a washcloth. “I’m going to need to talk to those writers about getting him and Harley together.”_

_“I’m sure the fans would appreciate that Mr. Ackles,” you wrapped the sheet around your body sitting up pulling him into a kiss._

_He held your face, “I’m going to miss you over break sweetheart.”_

_That caused you to pause pushing your hand against his chest forcing him back so you could meet his eyes, “What are you talking about? I’m going back to Austin with you, Jay. Christmas in Austin, remember?”_

_Jensen stepped back, “What are you talking about Y/N? You can’t spend Christmas in Austin with us. Both of our families will be in town all week.”_

_“We talked about this after Thanksgiving,” you climbed out of the bed and slowly began pulling your clothes on. “You and Dani both said that we were spending Christmas together in Austin. Dani even said that she was going to tell her parents about me.”_

_Jensen looked angry crossing his arms, “And how exactly does that work Y/N? Oh hey, Mom and Dad this is Y/N she’s our girlfriend. We have a polyamorous relationship with my co-star? Come on you have to see that wouldn’t work. I thought we agreed this was just between us?”_

_“It is just us and I know that I can never tell the press and I’ve accepted that, but it’s been over a year Jensen. Telling your families wouldn’t be so bad. It’s not like I’m asking to move in with you and Dani. But we all agreed after Thanksgiving.”_

_“Well, it’s not happening. I can’t tell my parents that, they wouldn’t understand.”_

_“Where does that leave me then Jensen? Is this actually a relationship or am I just someone to fuck when you’re bored on set?” you demanded pulling on your jacket as Jensen didn’t move. “What am I to Dani then? Just the girl she tolerates so that her husband is happy? Do either of you even love me at all?”_

_“Y/N, just stop! We can talk after the holidays and see where we want this to go, but I’m not springing this on my parents during Christmas and neither is Dani. We just talked last night and she never once mentioned you being there or telling her parents. You’re being incredibly selfish right now! We have kids to worry about,” if Jensen meant to hurt you he certainly succeeded. You couldn’t control the tears anymore and Jensen seemed to stiffen before relaxing his posture, “Y/N, wait I didn’t mean that.”_

_“No, I get it, Jensen. I’ve known since this started it would never end the way I wanted it to. Let’s just end it now. I’m not going to wait until after the New Year just to get the ‘it’s not you, it’s us’ speech. I knew going in there were things I would never have in a relationship like this and I made peace with it. I did that because stupidly I thought you both loved me. I love you, Jensen. I love Dani, and I love those babies so much. But I can’t be your dirty little secret anymore.”_

_“Y/N, just calm down let’s call Dani and we’ll talk this through,” Jensen reached for you but you moved away from his hands. “I’m sorry.”_

_“Fuck you, Jensen,” you left the trailer slamming the door behind you nearly knocking Jared and Misha to their asses. “Sorry.”_

_“Hey, sunshine where’s the fire?” Misha joked before seeing the tears on your face. “Y/N what’s wrong?”_

_“I’m just tired, Misha. You guys have a Merry Christmas, okay?” You rushed to get away from Misha and Jared but Jared grabbed your arm._

_“Wait, aren’t you coming to Austin for Christmas? You were really excited about it all week,” Jared asked in confusion looking to Misha who nodded in agreement._

_“No I don’t go where I’m not wanted. I’m just going to head home for a few days and get my head on straight. But I really need to go,” you managed to hug them both. “Merry Christmas give my love to Vicki, Gen, and the kids. I hope they like their gifts.”_

_The trailer door swung open as Jensen rushed down the steps, “Y/N wait please I’m an idiot.”_

_You shook your head and raced across the lot disappearing into your own trailer to grab your things. Misha and Jared must have stopped Jensen because it was silent as you packed the few loose items in your carry-on bag. You desperately wanted a shower just to rid yourself of Jensen’s scent but the flight back home was leaving tonight, not in the morning like Jensen’s flight. When you exited the lot was empty and you made your way to the taxi that you ordered. Taking a deep breath you watched the lot vanish in the distance. Making sure not to be bothered you shot a text message to your sisters telling them you’d be home but wouldn’t have service before cutting off your phone._

      An hour later you pulled into the long driveway that led to your Grandparents home. Christmas had been held here ever since you were a kid so it would be nice to be back if only to remind you how nice it was when life was simple. You pulled into a spot taking a breath as you found your Mom waiting on the front porch for you.

      It struck you then how much you missed her while filming in Vancouver, “Hi Mama!” Your Mom pulled you into a hug and it was too much for your fragile heart as you gripped onto her tightly.

     “It’s okay baby girl. Things are going to be okay,” your Mom knew about Dani and Jay. It wasn’t exactly that she disapproved just cautious that it wouldn’t end well. Thankfully she wasn’t the type of Mom to say ‘ _I told you so’_. “Come on and let’s get settled before everyone else gets here and you can tell me what happened, okay?”

     After getting settled in your room you told your Mom everything. How the whole affair started and the fight that had brought you here, “So I just ended it with Jensen. I didn’t think that I was asking for too much but obviously I was. I knew it would be hard doing this but Mom I loved them so much.”

     “Well, it certainly sounds like they loved you too. Why do you think Jay panicked?”

     “I don’t know Mom. We all talked about it and it sounded like they were excited but maybe it was me. Maybe I read too much into it?”

      “Well, whatever it is. After Christmas, you’re going to have to see him again and isn’t Dani doing a multi-arc cameo? She’ll be back sweetheart so you’ll have to face the both of them,” she rustled the hair on my head affectionately.

     “Alright I’m not a kid,” you mocked pushing her hand away. “Come on let’s get started on dinner. Cooking should occupy me for now.”

     “Christmas Eve cooking with my babies! Now we have a reason to celebrate!” you chuckled at your Mom following her into the kitchen. Cooking with her was always the highlight of your Christmas Eve. You’d hoped to start doing the same thing with when you had children of your own or maybe even with JJ, Arrow, and Zeppelin. But you quickly dismissed that thought since it was gone.

     Your sisters arrived and soon the whole place was filled with laughter and stories. It was beautiful and when you laid down at night you didn’t feel quite so bad. It was time to move on and this was the best way by being home with your family.

     Christmas day was a joyous occasion and you were glad to be here, but by mid-afternoon you were absolutely exhausted and opted for a nap. Your nieces and nephews were a handful and not seeing them more than a handful of times a year had really taken its toll. Then you felt little hands tickling at your sides you batted them away, “Stop Katie, Aunt Y/N needs a nap we can play in a minute.”

    “I’m not Katie, Y/N/N,” your eyes shot open turning to meet JJ’s eyes so reminiscent of her father’s. “Merry Christmas we missed you.”

    “Oh JJ,” you pulled her to you kissing her forehead. “I’m so happy to see you.”

    “You are squishing me!” she yelled as you let go looking up seeing Jay and Dani with a twin in each arm. “Momma I woke her up.”

     “We see that JJ,” Dani approaches the bed as you scoot back against the headboard allowing her to sit down. Jensen sits down with Arrow next to Dani as they pulled off their winter coats allowing them to wiggle free and rest on the bed, “We need to talk.”

     “What are you guys doing here? It’s Christmas,” you finally look up meeting not only Dani but Jensen’s eyes.

     “And we drove all night to get here,” Jensen admits reaching for your hand. You took it still afraid to meet his gaze. “We drove all night so we could spend Christmas with you.”

     “I don’t understand,” you whimper looking to Dani as she takes your other hand.

     “What Jensen is trying to say is that we do love you and you mean the world to us. We wanted to tell our parents before Christmas and it never did then with filming things got hectic and I forgot to mention it. But we want you in our lives I promise.”

      “You guys packed up three children and drove nearly twenty hours to spend Christmas with me? I think that tells me all I need to know,” you fall into Dani’s arms allowing yourself to enjoy the feeling of her holding you.

     “It wasn’t just three kids either,” Jensen adds in. “Jared, Gen, and the boys came too. We told the kids Santa would come tonight because he wanted to see you for a special gift.”

      “I’m still mad at you Jensen,” you point your finger at his chest.

      “Daddy you are in so much trouble,” JJ leans over, laying her head on his chest. “Even Uncle Jared is mad at you.”

      You and Dani laughed as Jensen playfully pushed her off, “Well, why don’t we go downstairs and celebrate Christmas. And I promise Y/N that tonight when the kids lay down you, me and Dani will have a long talk about this and we won’t stop until we all come to an understanding. Deal?”

      “I’d really like that,” you smile up at them as Arrow crawls into your lap making the motion for you to pick her up. “Come on I’d like for you to meet my family.”

      “We’d be happy too,” Dani smiled the same smile that lured you into her and Jensen’s bed nearly a year ago. “Come on sweetheart. We’re starving it was a long drive.”

     You climbed off the bed with Arrow as Dani helped JJ down before grabbing Zeppelin. Jensen wrapped his arm around your shoulder, “Don’t run away from me again, please. I’m an idiot sometimes and I stick my foot in my mouth, but I do love you.”

     “I know,” you wink as he laughs before you head downstairs. “You guys seriously drove twenty hours on Christmas day?”

      “Hey,” Jensen spins you around. “We mean it Y/N. We do absolutely love you and you’re our home just as much as we are each other’s home. Driving twenty hours to make sure you knew that was nothing compared to losing you forever.”

     “Jay,” you tear up hugging Arrow a little closer. “I love you.”

     “I love you, silly girl,” Jensen kissed your cheek and the knot that had been in your chest since Vancouver was finally gone. You had your family and you were home now it really was Christmas.


End file.
